Pulse oximetry is widely accepted noninvasive procedure for measuring the oxygen saturation level of arterial blood, an indicator of a person's oxygen supply. A typical pulse oximetry system utilizes a sensor applied to a patient tissue site. The sensor has emitters that transmit optical radiation of at least red and infrared (IR) wavelengths into the tissue site. A detector responds to the intensity of the optical radiation after attenuation by pulsatile arterial blood flowing within the tissue site. Based on this response, a processor determines measurements for oxygen saturation and pulse rate. In addition, a pulse oximeter may display a plethysmograph waveform, which is visualization of blood volume change within the illuminated tissue caused by the pulsatile arterial blood flow over time.